The Cat's Meow
by Jessica Pendragon
Summary: Two stories about Artemis and Luna that I wrote for SMMonthly challenge.
1. Shadow Love

September Challenge- The Cats

Theme Six- Greater Than

_Shadow Love_

She watched from afar, as she had throughout her life. The balcony overlooked the lavish gardens below, and above the sky glistened with so many countless stars that she could barely tell where the sky ceased and the sprawling city beneath began. It was like the world ended just beyond the gardens, and the sea of space enclosed her balustrade.

For the couple below her, the world did not even seem to exist beyond their gentle touch. Slowly they danced across the soft ground, sharing quiet words and stolen kisses. She smiled at them from her perch, but a small part of her heart tightened in her chest. She was proud of them more than she could ever express, and she loved them as if they were her own. For them to create this utopia she had given her life, sacrificed everything she had to make sure they were finally happy.

They were beautiful, but now in this peaceful interlude where her role was no longer needed, she couldn't help but feel covetous.

They were the miracle romance; born from the ashes of strife and turmoil and resurrected to something seemingly stronger than earthy love. A love of her own she had, but her love existed in the shadows of a dream come true. How could a love survive against such brilliance?

Unannounced, she felt something soft touch her bare arm, and it caused her to jump. Cursing herself for getting frightened, she turned to face the tender culprit. Her eyes opened widely in surprise as a beautiful yellow lily presented itself before her proudly. It was held in the careful grasp of a pale hand, and she followed the curve of the arm until she found his piercing eyes.

"For me?" she asked breathlessly. He nodded with a silly grin and graciously she took the blooming flower. As she let the sweet scent fill her lungs, his warm hand gently found her back, and for a moment she forgot the cutting worries lurking in her mind.

"What are you doing here? Spying?"

"Yes, you've caught me red handed." Rolling eyes answered his half-hearted accusation. "I was just making sure they were all right."

"I know you better than that. After all, we've been together for more millenniums than I can count. What's on your mind?"

"I just..." The words fell from her lips as emotions stirred within her eyes. She turned away from him so he could not see her falter. There was another emotion, even more prominent than her jealousy, that caused her eyes to glisten. Guilt.

She was her guardian, her advisor, her subject. The others served her selflessly and completely, and she had splintered her loyalty. In her mind she was an unwilling deserter who had been caught in the delicate stronghold of love. Though she had tried her best, and fought her longest to resist its lure, she could not escape in the end. She was weak. Someone like herself didn't deserve to be in her shadow.

"We can never be like them, we aren't of their light. And I love you, but how can we do this to them?"

"The flower is from her," he revealed. She gasped and her eyes fell to the gardens once more. Bright blue eyes gazed up at her, a secretive smirk on rosy lips. She felt the cold caress of a tear on her cheek as the woman she had watched grow into a heroine nodded at her, a wordless gesture of friendship and love.

"She told me to tell you no love is greater than another; no love can shadow someone else's true love. All stars are born from the same place. The flower might be from her, but what is inside is from me," he continued.

Gently she reached between the silky petals and found something solid within. The diamond sparkled like the distant heavenly bodies aloft. She sighed, feeling as if she was lost in the endless depths that surrounded them.

"Marry me?" he whispered into her ear, and the space in her pounding heart collapsed; hollow emotions of worry being replaced by the sublime relief of joy. She had been so afraid, but as she looked into her cerulean eyes again, she knew that she never had to fear. She beamed happily at her queen, her friend, and mouthed a silent thank you.

"Well?"

"Honestly, if you've known me for more millenniums than you can count you could afford to give me a moment." The man before her sheepishly smiled, putting a hand on the back of his head nervously. She laughed amiably, finding it hard to resist his ridiculous charm.

"I've never been happier..." She touched his face gently and answered his question with a loving kiss. The shadows of the night embraced them one last time, as finally their love was allowed to shine amongst the stars.


	2. A New Mission

September Challenge- The Cats

Theme Nine- Life

_A New Mission_

The air was cool and crisp as spring's warmth slept the night away, waiting until the morn to dance with the sun once more. Stars shimmered in the black, but his gaze did not reach that high. As he walked into the garden he felt something formidable over his head, but he hardly had to look up to know.

The crystal palace spiraled up into the dark sky, watching over the city as those inside did. All looked up to its presence, gaining hope from its strength. He gave it no passing glance, however, for he had been under its shadow long before it even stood.

Silently his feet moved over the smooth stone as he made his way into the gardens. The sound of trickling water filtered through the air, and the scent of a symphony of flowers covered the grounds with a fresh breath of life. Everything was peaceful, and it made his whiskers twitch.

He followed the path of the garden until he came upon a row of statues. The first was a woman immortalized in his mind. She held a crescent wand in her upraised hand, her delicate fingers clenched around it firmly. Her long hair that had once danced in the

light breeze was now still, but he could see its light violet strands embracing the wind. Her eyes held firm onto the horizon, filled with determination and strength.

No, they had not been that way, long ago. They had been filled with tears, a sadness that no sculptor could ever catch. He turned away, and as he continued his trek his blue eyes flickered on each statue. The next two faced each other as they often had in life. Four men dressed in robes of stature stared across the way at four women dressed in skirts. The warriors stood tall and proud, but he knew beneath the stone they were breakable; he had seen them crumble more times than he wished.

The path continued on and two more statues greeted the passing crowds. Even though they were made of the same material as the others before them, their stones always seemed darker to him. Two stood close together, inseparable in battle and life. They gazed into an uncertain future, while the two opposing them yearned for a simple past. They stood apart from each other, but their immortal connection could never be severed. Long weapons stood between them, but he knew they were reluctant to hold such power.

The path ended soon, and split into two new paths around the last statue. Beneath a vine covered stone archway they stood -- the two lovers who had fought the darkest dark of this world together. Surrounded by a bed of red roses they faced each other, hands held firmly between them. The sculptor had painted her smile perfectly, and beside himself he always found himself smiling back. Between their hands the city spanned forth, and the archway led to the great expanse of Earth that they had saved.

He jumped up to join them at their feet and reached out, swatting at a stone rose at the base of the statue. A quiet rumble echoed in his ears as a part of the statue disappeared and revealed a tunnel. It was small, but he had no trouble fitting. Darkness was what he met as he made his way down, but his careful eyes made it easier to navigate.

Eventually the tunnel led to an open room, and the sound of artificial life reached his ears. The room flashed with buttons and screens, but their clutter couldn't distract him from what he came to see. She sat straight in the chair, her warm colored eyes concentrated on her fruitless work. He jumped down and trotted to the chair, clearing his throat to get her attention. She turned to him quickly, and her eyes rolled with agitation.

"You startled me," she hissed.

"I'm sorry, but what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd make myself useful." He nodded, even though he knew the real answer. Her eyes scanned the data, searching for anything that might be amiss. He sighed, shaking his head at her -- at himself -- at them.

"What are you doing?" he asked again.

"I told you, I-"

"There's nothing to see," he broke in strongly and she turned her eyes to him, surprised. "There hasn't been anything for years. You know this as well as I. Our job is over. So, what are you doing?"

She looked angry at him, and he braced himself for her usual assault. However she only sighed and dropped her eyes to the floor, and he could see tears of frustration brink at their edges.

"I..."

"Come on, follow me."

He led her outside into the quiet night, and together they walked passed the silent statues that were pale comparisons to the people they projected. Quickly their padded feet made their way until he stopped them before the first statue. They looked up into her somber face, seeing quick and troubled years go by in the flash of an eye.

"Do, do you think she wished for us too?" He turned to her, seeing that her eyes were glossed with memories long since passed into history.

"What do you mean?"

"She wanted them to be happy, to live in peace. Do you think she meant it for us too? I want to be happy, but..." Of all the people in the world he understood her hesitancy the most. He didn't answer her immediately and found himself staring up into the ashen colored eyes of the statue before them. Those eyes had looked upon him with a quiet

strength, a consuming love, and a silent understanding. They had all been meant for a certain role, and she had played out her part. He knew, as well, that their part had faded out long ago.

"We are finished. We have done what we were meant to do." He turned to her, a small smile in his eyes. "We need to move on. Are you ready?"

"Ready to do what?"

"To live again." She smiled, and gently placed her forehead onto his.

"Yes," she whispered. "It's time."

A soft silver light engulfed them as the unmoving eyes of her statue watched on. They emerged under the light of the stars again, but this time things had changed. With their foreheads still touching they smiled at one another, and soft hands held each other firmly between them. She wiggled her feet in her yellow shoes and he found himself

cherishing the feel of the wind on his bare arms.

They gave one last look to the statue before them, and gracefully bowed their respect to the queen they had once served. Together they walked through history, passing each statue in turn until they came upon the last. Willingly, for the love of the one whom they had served, they had watched and guided them, doing their best to fulfill their

ancient promise. But now, beneath the shadow of their crystal destiny, they were finally free.

They smiled at each other and passed beneath the arch into the world that was now their own.


End file.
